Scary Movie
by BS123
Summary: One shot! KOGAN fluff!


Enjoy! :D

Logan and Kendall were sitting on the couch one stormy night, they were watching a scary movie because there was nothing better to do. James and Carlos had gone out clubbing so the two boys had the apartment to themselves. They set up the table with popcorn, candy, soda and a variety of snacks. They turned off the lights and each were wrapped in a blanket since it was cold.

Kendall slowly reached for some popcorn on the table in front of them never taking his eyes off the screen. A girl was running through the woods screaming when she tripped and couldn't get up she screamed for help when she heard footsteps that were crunching the leave. All of a sudden the murderer appeared and killed its first victim.

Logan gasped in fear and threw the blanket over his head and shut his eyes tightly. Kendall looked over and couldn't get over how cute his boyfriend looked he was like a little kid. The blond loved horror movies while Logan not so much he always got very paranoid the only reason he had agreed to watch this movie was because Kendall had practically begged until Logan gave in.

The killer laughed maniacally and Logan let out a whimper and jumped next to his boyfriend and covered himself with the blanket Kendall was under. Kendall giggled and held his boyfriend tight while Logan gripped Kendall's shirt. He tried not to be scared but he couldn't help it.

Kendall kissed Logan's forehead. ''It's ok baby I'm here.'' He assured Logan.

''Kenny he's gonna get me and kill me.'' Logan said frightened.

''No one will hurt you baby as long as I'm here your safe.''

''Promise?'' The brunette asked.

''I promise.''

He trusted Kendall and tried to remain calm for the rest of the movie but every time there was a kill or menacing noise Logan would gasp, jump or shut his eyes tight and grip his boyfriends shirt harder.

It seemed like the more the movie played the scarier it got for Logan. In what seemed like the most gruesome kill Kendall heard whimpering and sniffling an realized his baby was crying. ''Logie whats wrong?'' Kendall asked worried.

''Kenny I don't like it take it off please please take it off.'' Logan cried.

Kendall's heart broke seeing his Logie cry. And he felt bad for dragging him into watching the movie. He got up and rushed to the DVD player next to the TV and turned it off. The only light in the room was the one coming from the TV so he sprinted tot he light switch and flicked it up now the room was full of light.

Logan sat up, brought his knees up and put his feet on the couch sniffling and wiping the tears from his cheeks. Kendall came back and grabbed the blanket and sat next to Logan and covered both of them and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

''Sweetheart I'm so sorry I never meant to make you cry.''

Logan hugged Kendall like his life depended on it. He let out a sob and felt Kendall's grip tighten.

''Shh it's ok baby don't cry.'' He moved so they could be face to face. He pecked Logan on the lips. ''I told you as long as I'm here your safe.''

Apparently this was just what Logan needed to hear because after those words he started to relax Kendall turned off the lights and went back to cuddle with Logan and after a while both of them fell asleep.

...KOGAN...

Kendall woke up around two in the morning and he really needed to go pee. He was about to get up when he noticed the sleeping brunette in his arms. Lucky for him Logan's grip on his shirt had loosened so he slowly moved his boyfriend and laid him back down luckily he didn't wake up. He blindly made his way to the bathroom because he was to lazy to turn on the lights and left the door slightly opened in case Logan woke up.

Just then the door swung open and Logan opened his eyes. He heard someone laughing and realized Kendall was missing so he started to panic. James was helping Carlos walk into the apartment because he drank too much and was laughing for no reason. The room was still dark and Logan being as paranoid as he was he thought it was a killer.

''AHH! Help! Kenny! Kenny where are you?!'' Tears started running down his cheeks and he started to sob.

James flicked the light switch up and the room lit up and the room lit up he saw Logan on the couch under a blanket and crying. Before James could say a word Kendall ran out of the bathroom. The blond ran to where Logan was, he took the shacking brunette in his arms. ''Dude what the hell? Why did you scare him?!'' Kendall screamed at a confused James.

''Me? What are you talking about? We just got here and he started yelling. I think he got scared of Carlos.'' James responded.

Logan wiped his tears and relaxed after realizing it was just them. ''Sorry its because we watched a scary movie tonight.''

''Kendall why would you do that? You know how he gets.'' James said concerned.

''Look I know it was stupid. What's up with him?'' The blond asked pointing at Carlos.

''Uhh he had a little too much to drink.'' James laughed. ''I'm just gonna take him to bed. Sorry for scaring you Logan.'' He felt guilty now.

''It's ok.'' Logan said shakily.

''Goodnight guys.'' James said.

''Night.'' Kendall responded.

James started walking to his and Carlos' room. ''Goodnight? No no we gotta keep the party going.'' Carlos said drunkly when he tripped and fell to the ground.

James let out an annoyed sigh. He reached down and helped his boyfriend up again. ''Common babe we can continue the party in bed.''

Kendall shook his head when he realized what James meant and the door shut. He turned to look at Logan.

''Logie, baby are you ok?''

Logan sat up. ''Yea I just didn't realize it was them. Sorry for being a big baby Kenny.''

''Don't apologize I think its cute when your scared and your my baby.'' This made Logan blush and smile.

''It's not cute.'' Logan laughed.

''Yes it is believe me.''

''And what if I don't huh?'' Logan asked with a smile.

Kendall smirked and put his hands on Logan's sides. Logan knew what was coming. Kendall was going to use his weakness to make him believe him.

''Kenny don't.'' Logan warned him with a smile.

''Well if you don't believe me then ill have to tickle you until you do.'' Kendall said as he tickled the brunette.

Logan laughed and threw himself back so he was laying down with Kendall tickling him above him.

''Kenny stop it.'' Logan laughed.

Kendall stopped and went down to kiss the brunette. Logan was still giggling a bit but started kissing back. They pulled apart and stared into each other eyes, some people would think it was weird but they couldn't get enough of each others eyes they thought they were beautiful.

''I love you Kenny.'' Logan said with a blush.

''And I love you baby.''

''Hmm I don't think I believe you prove it to me.''

Kendall laughed and joined there lips together.

Awww! I just had to write this I thought it was so cute. I smiled and awed while writing it. I especially awed when Logan told Kendall to take it off because he didn't like it. Well enough about me let me know what you guys think. Review please! :)

-BS123


End file.
